Yu, Ermine Half-Demon
by Usagi Kagome
Summary: The gang are on their usual quest when they come across a village with a troublesome half-demon . The half-demon turns out to be a girl called Yu who's happy to join the group on their quest and befriends them all . But why does this girl have such strange and mysterious powers? And what could Naraku possibly want with her? Rated T for InuYasha's language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I'm Usagi Kagome and this is my first ever InuYasha story. Please forgive me if the characters seem a bit OOC and/or if my OC seems to be a bit of a Mary Sue and I hope you enjoy the story. Please give me a review to tell me what you think but please no flames. Oh and InuYasha doesn't belong to me. It is being used for my non-profitable amusement.**

**InuYasha: Yu, Ermine Half-Demon **

**Chapter 1**

'Help! Help me! Please!'

The air shook with a horrible cackle as the little boy raced down his village, his pleas falling on deaf ears. 'Help me! Help me, please!'

The demon laughed again as she gained on the poor boy her teeth poised. 'There, there. Why do you resist? No one in this village will help you. Stop running and I'll make sure your death is painless.'

The boy ignored and continued to run, only to trip and fall to the ground with the demon on him. He sat up and turned to face the demon, his small frame shaking as it loomed over him. 'Heh heh. Now, die!'

The boy shrieked as the demon made to strike at him. Suddenly a flash bounded over the boy's head and slashed at the demon causing it to wail and disintegrate into nothing. The boy opened his eyes to see his cloaked rescuer and gasped. 'You...You're the half-demon.' The figure turned to look at him causing the boy to flinch and crawl away. 'No. No! Stay away from me!'

The figure continued to stare at the boy who was visibly shaking before leaping away and vanishing into the night. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as the other villages armed with pitchforks, hoes and other deadly garden weapons raced towards the young boy, looking for the demon that had threatened their village and the boy. The boy raced towards his mother clinging to her and sobbing. 'Oh, mother. She was there! She was there!'

'Who was there?' the mother asked, although she already knew the answer.

'The half-demon! The half-demon was there!' The villagers around the mother and son heard the boy's frightened whispers and shook in visible fury.

'Curse that half-breed.'

...

'InuYasha! Sit!'

The silver haired half-demon immediately face palmed the ground at Kagome's command. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed at the sight. Kagome had only just come back from home a few minutes ago and InuYasha had already succeeded in annoying her.

'He never learns.' Shippo said shaking his head. InuYasha jumped up from the position, fuming with visible anger.

'Kagome! What the hell was that for?!'

Kagome huffed turning away. 'Sit!' She ordered again, forcing an unlucky InuYasha to flop head first into the ground again. 'InuYasha, how could you?!' she shouted. 'I expect that sort of thing from Miroku, not you!'

InuYasha put his face in hers, their noses nearly touching. 'How was I suppose to know you were having a bath there?! It's not my fault I walked in on you!'

'Why did you keep staring at me then?!'

'I didn't! And even if I did, maybe it was because I was so shocked to see you there naked!'

'Sit!'

InuYasha fell to the ground for the third time running. Kagome headed in front of her watching friends in huff. 'Come on, everyone. Let's go.'

Shippo shivered from Sango's shoulder. 'Kagome's scary when she's angry.'

Miroku grinned a little, a rather mischievous smile on his face. 'Hey, InuYasha. Does Kagome look nice when she's bathing?' Predictably this followed with a slap from Sango. 'You dirty monk! Can't you behave?!'

Miroku looked at Sango, his look turning from surprised to amused. 'My dear Sango. Don't be like that. You're always number one in my heart, you know.'

Sango stared at Miroku, the statement catching her completely off guard. 'What? That's not what I-!' She was cut off by Miroku's hand near her bum, causing her to shiver at the contact. 'You shameless dirty monk!' With that she stormed off, leaving Miroku with two large slap marks on either side of his face. Shippo sighed. Just another day in the Feudal Era. He better stay on the girl's good side today. Unlike poor InuYasha.

Kagome had promised to come back from the present today but had been a little late which of course enough to send InuYasha into full panic mode. He had jumped into the Bone Eater's well to get her, only to find Kagome in her bath, having one last soak before she come back. Luckily for Kagome, InuYasha wasn't Miroku and had immediately ran back to the Feudal Era but that hadn't been enough to save him from Kagome's wrath.

Well, InuYasha should probably consider himself lucky. Compared to some of Kagome's over sitting episodes, this one was relevantly mild. The group continued their trail in silence with Kagome and Sango's fuming anger slowly dying as the journey continued, Kirara running at Sango's feet mewing confusedly while InuYasha and Miroku trailed behind with InuYasha mumbling insults under his breath. Soon, a village loomed into view, the roofs of the houses were either destroyed or filled with holes and the houses were half destroyed and standing on their last stands. Shippo's eyes widened. 'Whoa! What happened?!'

InuYasha and Miroku caught up with the girls to see the same sight. 'It looks as if the village has been attacked.' Miroku observed.

InuYasha snarled. 'This stinks off Naraku!'

It did seem the case. Everyone knew that Naraku would happily slaughter villagers if it helped to move his purposes forward.

'We should go and take a look.' Sango suggested.

The group were greeted with stares, fearful at best and downright hostile at worst. Kagome shifted uncomfortable. 'Does anybody else think we may not be welcome here?'

Sango who was next to her subconsciously tightened her grip on the strap of Hiraikotsu. 'Maybe strangers are just not welcome here.'

InuYasha snorted at the statement. 'Well that's stupid. Why would we not be welcome here?' Suddenly a stone dropped at InuYasha's feet. InuYasha raised an eyebrow to see the source of this unexpected assault- a little boy who couldn't be more than twelve years old. The little boy's eyes widened with fear as they met with InuYasha's annoyed filled golden ones. 'What's your problem, you little punk?!' InuYasha shouted causing the little boy and some of the villages to jump.

The little boy shrieked and back away. 'Argg! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!'

The villages watching the scene began to mutter. 'It's a half demon, like her.'

'What should we do? We can't let him hurt that young boy.'

'But we can't even get rid of her. How are we going to get of him?'

Kagome looked around her. The scene seemed familiar to her. It was the same kind of situation that Jinenji and Shiori's villages were in. Villagers picking on half-demons purely because they were different. If they were having problems with half-demons, it was likely the reason they were all staring was because they had realised InuYasha was half demon. She had to do something and fast. She raced in front of InuYasha. 'Now just hold on a second. InuYasha isn't going to hurt anybody. We just wanted to find out what happened to this village.'

One of the villages sneered at Kagome's claim. 'Oh? And why should we believe you? You're the one defending the half-breed! You're probably going to help him kill us all!'

Kagome felt her heart sink as the villagers started to agree with him.

No way.

'Excuse me, my dear villagers.' The villages turned to see Miroku make his way to the front of the group. He put on his most pleasant face before continuing. 'My name is Miroku and I have proof that this half-demon InuYasha is not going to hurt you people.'

The same villager sneered again. 'Oh? What proof is that?'

'Well as you see I, myself, am a monk, Kagome here is a priestess of the highest power and Sango is one of the Demon Slayers. We slay demons that trouble folk like you and InuYasha here helps us.'

InuYasha twitched in annoyance. 'Why are you saying that like I'm just some sort assistant? I'm the one who usually ends killing them all!'

Kagome shushed him. 'It's working.'

It was. The villages looked at each other, Miroku's persuasive words slowly changing their minds. 'Do you think he's telling the truth? Are they really demon slayers?'

'Well, he does look like a monk. And any monk in his right mind would go near a demon they didn't trust.'

'I guess so.' The villagers looked up and one of the stepped forward to address Miroku.

'We believe you, monk.'

Kagome and Shippo breathed a sigh of relief.

'That was close.' Kagome murmured.

'I thought we were done for.' Shippo agreed.

...

Five minutes later the group found themselves sitting in the small hut of one of the leaders of the village. 'Please forgive us, mister half-demon.' The man apologised sheepishly. 'We have been having problems with a half-demon that lives here. It has put everyone here on edge.'

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the statement. 'You've been having problems with a half-demon?' Kagome repeated. The man nodded.

'Yes. That is correct. See, her mother lived in this village and she fell in love with an ermine demon. This demon and the women lived together for many years and had a half-demon child before the young one unfortunately died and the demon disappeared, leaving the child alone here, in the village.

'I will admit, the child was rejected and shunned due to her demon heritage and it was common to see her being bullied by other children. But soon she began to fight back. The children would come back badly wounded. One even died by her hand. And as she has gotten older, she has gotten stronger and bolder. We can't control her the way we use to. And there are no monks and priestess to help us tame her. A few have tried to kill her but she would dump them at our doorsteps, completely defeated. We are at a loss of what to do. '

Kagome put a finger to her lips. As much as the villagers seemed to have brought this onto themselves, this half-demon did sound pretty dangerous and killing a defenceless child was never a forgivable act. Maybe the village really was in danger. Maybe the half demon attacking them really was causing trouble unlike Jinenji and Shiori. InuYasha snorted and turned his head haughtily. 'Feh. Why should we care?'

Everyone turned to look at the half-demon as he continued. 'I've been to a lot of villages which said the sort of thing and I go to defeat the half-demon only to find some defenceless being and to learn that the villagers are just lying bastards. What makes your village any different?'

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked at InuYasha sadly as he kept his nose in the air. Sure, InuYasha was trying to act tough but wasn't just talking about those incidents. He was talking about his own childhood, his own past. Of course his heart would give out to any other half-demon. He had been shunned his whole life for the exact same thing.

The man looked at InuYasha probably realising what he was hinting at and bowed his head. 'I know that you probably despise us and that you probably won't believe me when I say this but we have tried to co-exist peacefully with this girl. We really have. But because of the past, she can't let go of her hatred for us. She won't let us live in peace. We don't know what to do. Please. You said you slay demons. Please. Help us.'

The group looked at each other unsure what to do. Should they believe the old man? Was this half-demon really vengeful towards the village? Finally, Sango spoke up. 'Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look.'

Miroku nodded. 'Sango's right. Besides, we don't necessarily have to kill her. We can just talk to her and ask her to leave the village alone.'

'Yeah!' Shippo agreed 'and no matter how strong this demon is, she can't be strong enough to kill us!'

'Yes. We'll convince her to leave the village alone.' Kagome confirmed smiling at the visible relief on the old man's face.

'I'm not going anywhere.' InuYasha huffed sounding sceptical and annoyed. The others turned to look at him.

'InuYasha...' Kagome started but she never finished.

'I'm not going anywhere!' InuYasha repeated with a bit more force. The man's force dropped and suddenly InuYasha's tone sounded subtly softer. '...Unless you can swear to me that this really is happening and this girl really doing all this. Can you swear that right now?'

The man looked into InuYasha's golden eyes. '...Yes. I can swear that what I say is true.'

InuYasha continued to glare into the old man's eyes and for five seconds the others were pretty sure he'd refuse. But then the half-demon sighed and stood up. 'Fine. This had better be worth my time.'

The man's face it up. 'Oh, thank you. Thank you. We are truly in your debt.'

...

'Are you sure this is where she lives?' Kagome whispered to Miroku as they crouched down behind the fence.

'Yes. This is where the old man said she lived.' Miroku replied.

'If we only going to talk to her then why are we waiting here?' InuYasha grumbled.

Miroku smiled sheepishly at him. 'Well, I thought maybe that we should wait for to come out and then go and talk to her.'

'You idiot! That could take all day! I'm going to her!' InuYasha jumped up and strolled down the path way.

'InuYasha, wait!'

Suddenly five kids appeared at the other side of the house, jumped over the fence and run to the front door. InuYasha stood in confusion. 'Huh? What are these punks doing?'

The little kids picked little stones and began to throw them at the door, hurling insults while they did so. 'Half-breed witch! We know you're in there!'

'We know what you did to that kid, you murder! We're not afraid of you come out, you coward!'

'We know what you really are, you monster!' The children continued this with InuYasha and co frozen to the spot unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the paper door slid open with a bang causing the kids to jump. A small cloaked figure appeared at the doorsteps staring at the children. 'Well well. What's this? You little boys and girls want to challenge me? Well, here I am.'

The children froze, the bravado vanished quickly. The figure chuckled.

'What's wrong? Where has all that confidence gone? You have called and I am here. Isn't that what you want?' The children were visibly shaking now, backing away as the figure moved forward. 'Now, now. Don't be frightened...' Suddenly she reached out and grabbed a girl by her neck. The other children wailed her name as the figure began to strangle her. 'I don't kill you. So don't make me. Heh heh.'

InuYasha gritted his teeth. He'd seen enough. He was acting. Now. 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'

The figure looked up to see InuYasha raising his claws to attack them and let go of the girl, narrowly dodging the attack only for their cloak to be torn to pieces as a result. The children grabbed the girl who had fallen, back off and ran away, screaming for their parents. InuYasha smirked at the figure huddled up at the door. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to bully other kids? I can teach you that for...what?'

The others raced towards InuYasha to help him. 'What is it, InuYasha?' Kagome asked 'What's wrong?' She looked at the figure and gasped.

Kneeling in front of the bemused group, was a little girl who looked around twelve years old with wide lilac eyes, pointed ears and large green hair in two pigtails, wearing a small plain cyan dress. There was an uncomfortable silence before InuYasha broke it.

'It's a little girl?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. This is the chapter where we meet the "fearsome half-demon". I'll let you decide if you think she is or isn't. And to answer BloodPokemon101's question, the half-demon is a little girl. Please enjoy. And InuYasha doesn't belong to me. It is being used for my non-profitable amusement.**

**Chapter 2**

A few tense moments passed as the group continued to stare at the little half-demon, unable to believe what they were seeing. The half-demon was a little girl?! Sure, the old man had mentioned that she was a child but from the way he was speaking, they had been under the impression that she was all grown-up, not still a kid! The little girl stared back at them, her face expressionless. Then she spoke.

'Ears...'

InuYasha blinked confused 'What?'

Suddenly the girl's face lit up and she jump at InuYasha, grabbing at the dog ears sticking out of his hair. 'You've got such adorable ears! They're so cute! I'm jealous. I could just pull at them all day! Heh heh...'

InuYasha went red with embarrassment and annoyance. 'What's wrong with people and my ears?! Can't you just leave them alone?!'

'But they're so adorable. I couldn't resist! You're so lucky to be able to look so cute!'

'Cute?! What do you take me for?! A dog?!'

'You're a dog demon with dog claws and dog ears. I think it's safe to say, you're a dog.'

A vein bulged on InuYasha's head as he swiped a hand hard onto the little girl's head in a similar way he would do to Shippo. The girl clapped her head. 'Owie, owie, owie!'

Kagome gave InuYasha a stern look. 'InuYasha!'

InuYasha glared at Kagome. 'What?!'

'You know you not suppose to hit a little girl!'

The little half-demon gave Kagome an offended look. 'Little girl?! Who are you calling little?! I'm fifty years old!'

No wonder the old man had left them with the impression she was all grown up. Demon and half-demons age more slowly than humans so he had assumed she had grown up when really she was still a child.

'I think this town is going to need to need a monk or priestess.' Sango muttered under her breath. The little half-demon tilted her head.

'Monk? Priestess? Is that what you people are?' Miroku steeped forward.

'Well, umm, I am. You see...'

'Have you come to purify me?' the half-demon asked her voice dangerously low as a demonic aura spread around her.

Miroku smiled sheepishly. 'N-No! Of course not! We just come here to talk.'

The little girl continued to glare at Miroku and for five seconds things looked like it would get ugly. Then, just like that her demeanour changed.

'Oh, okay then. Yay! I have never had a guest before! Come in.' the girl rushed inside leaving a very relived Miroku and co outside.

'This girl's crazy.' InuYasha muttered. Kagome smiled at him. She could tell he was secretly relived the rumours about the girl weren't true.

'No, she isn't. She just seems a little lonely.'

...

The group huddled around the small table as the paper slide open to show the little half-demon carrying a tray filled with steaming hot tea. 'Tada! Here you go! I may not get any visitors but I know to treat them with some of Mother's special tea.' She gave a cup to each of the group smiling at the "thank you"s she got in return and squeezed in between InuYasha and Miroku.

'So where are you people from anyway?' she asked 'you don't look like you're from around here and she looks like she's from a different world.' The little demon added, gesting to Kagome.

Miroku started 'Well, you see...um...'

'Yu. My name's Yu.'

'Well, Yu, we're travelling around from place to place right now and we were passing through your village.'

Yu blinked as if she was expecting to hear something else. 'Oh. I see. I don't mean to sound doubtful, but your half-demon attacking me right at my doorstep doesn't sound like someone who was just passing through. And you don't see many half-demons with monks and Demon Slayers too often. Why are you all travelling together?'

InuYasha snorted. 'It's none of your business, kid.'

Kagome reacted to the rude dismissal immediately. 'InuYasha!'

Yu waved Kagome off. 'No, don't worry about it. He's right after all. It's none of my business. I'm just curious. It's not like demons, monks, priestesses and Demon Slayers commonly get. Unless...'

Yu suddenly leaned forward to glare at InuYasha who stiffened in surprise. 'You came to solve the village's demon problem. Did you?'

The group raised an eyebrow. Demon problem? Wasn't Yu suppose to be the cause of the village's problems?

'So, Yu isn't causing the problems in the village?' Shippo wondered out loud. Yu laughed at the statement as if Shippo had told her a wonderful joke.

'No, those were rumours I spread myself.'

The group jumped at the statement. What?!

'Rumours you spread yourself?!' InuYasha repeated.

'Yes.' She replied coming looking confused at everyone's expression 'Is there some problem?'

InuYasha grabbed Yu and shook her hard. 'Of course there's a problem! You spreading rumours about yourself isn't going to make your reputation better! What are you thinking?!'

Yu rubbed a hand behind her head sheepishly. 'It's complicated...'

Miroku sighed as InuYasha dropped Yu and growled in annoyance. 'You are aware that you spreading rumours like that about yourself is causing the village to think you're the cause.'

'Well, that was kind of the point.' Yu replied calmly as she took a sip of her tea. 'I had to spread those rumours to protect someone.'

'Protect who?' Sango asked. Yu grinned a mischievous smirk and put a finger to her lips.

'Sorry. I can't say.'

InuYasha huffed in annoyance. 'That's just stupid. Why would you do that to protect someone?'

'Just because you're selfish InuYasha doesn't mean everyone else is.' Shippo said, earning him a smack on the head from InuYasha. Kagome pulsed in annoyance.

'InuYasha! Sit!'

The beads glowed as they dragged InuYasha to the floor. Yu blinked and laughed loudly.

'Wow! You're like a real dog! That's so cool!'

InuYasha jumped the insult. 'Stop treating me like a dog!'

Yu clapped her hands while she laughed. 'That's so cool! Let me try!'

'Please. As if I'd let you make me do that!'

Sango turned to explain. 'The beads only work if Kagome says sit and only if **she** says it so it won't work with you, Yu. I'm sorry.'

Yu shook her head refusing to believe the fact. 'No way. Anyone can do that! Let me try!'

InuYasha smirked knowing the result. 'Knock yourself out, kid.'

Yu stood up and took a dramatic breath.

'She's going to so disappointed when it doesn't work you know.' Shippo predicted. 'Should we stop her?'

InuYasha shrugged. 'Some lessons just have to be learnt the hard way.'

Yu grinned and then unleashed the order. 'Sit!'

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the beads began to glow and InuYasha crashed to the floor again. Yu giggled. 'This is so cool. Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!' InuYasha drove into the floor with every sit making a small hole appear in the floor. Everyone stared as Yu laughed, pleased with this new ability. Yu could "sit" InuYasha! But Kanade had made the beads so they would only react to Kagome's voice and nobody else had ever been shown to have this ability. Who was this girl? Shippo smiled. 'I'd say that was a lesson learnt the hard way.'

InuYasha glared at Shippo. 'You're dead.' He said simply to which both Kagome and Yu reacted quickly to.

'Sit!'

InuYasha banged his head on the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 'Great. Now there's two of them!'

Yu giggled. 'Ha, ha. Don't worry. I won't do it too much.'

Sango turned to Miroku. 'A half-demon with the ability to use spiritual beads? Is that possible?' She whispered.

'Well, spiritual powers and demonic aura do tend to mix in half-demons but I have never heard to any demon with the ability to use spiritual powers.' Miroku confessed. 'I wonder how she did that?'

A scream caught everyone's attention. 'What was that?' Shippo asked sounding nervous. 'Why is someone screaming?'

InuYasha sniffed the air and gritted his teeth. 'I can smell human blood!'

Yu frowned. 'Human blood? But the only humans who could have gotten hurt were...'

Kagome gasped at the words Yu left hanging.

'The village!'

...

People ran around in complete chaos as the group and Yu raced to the scene. Horse sized insect-like demons zoomed around the village, leaving houses in wrecks, grabbing humans and killing them and leaving ruin in their wake. Shippo yelled. 'There're so many of them! Why are they all here?'

Miroku looked around to see the demons' eyes burning with inhuman rage. 'These demons appear to be angry with the village!'

'But why would they be angry with this village?' Kagome asked 'Not unless they did something to anger them!'

'Err...I think I know why.' Everyone turned to see Yu looking very sheepish. 'I kind of killed their mother.' She confessed.

'You what?!' InuYasha shouted 'You killed their mother?! Were you trying to get them angry?!'

'Look, I know I messed up but she was attacking a kid! What was I suppose to do? Give her tea?'

InuYasha calmly swatted Yu's head. 'Idiot. Now we have to clean up your mess!'

The demon clomped together to face the terrified villagers, snarls and hostile sounds nearly deafening everyone. 'You miserable humans! You should have thought twice before you killed our mother! Now, you're going to pay the price!'

'No, please! It wasn't us! We told you, it was that half-demon who did it!' A shout called out.

'See, your mother's murder is right there!' a villager said pointing at Yu. 'We didn't kill her! Please! Spare us!'

A horrible chuckle erupted from the lead demon's throat before he spoke. 'Fools! You are showing your disgusting selfish selves and it sickens me. Do you really think that just because that half-breed killed our mother we'll let you go? She lives her and she killed her and because of that you will die!'

The demons began their attack again and as quick as lightening InuYasha leapt forward pulling out Tessaiga which immediately flashed with a demonic aura.

'Wind Scar!'

The air slashed towards a group of demons, causing them to disintegrate. Yu's mouth dropped open.

'Whoa! That's so cool!'

Kirara transformed to her larger self allowing Sango to climb onto her back. 'Let's go, Kirara!' Kirara jumped in the air at Sango's command causing Yu's mouth to drop even more.

'We need to invite more Demon Slayers to this village!'

Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and began to fit it onto her bow. 'Shippo! Look after Yu!' she ordered as she raced after the others. Shippo straightened up from Yu's shoulder. 'Don't worry Kagome! I'll protect her!'

Yu raised an eyebrow. 'I hate to sound rude but it feels like I'm the one who should look after you. You look defenceless.'

'Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a powerful fox demon!'

'I'm sure you are. In your head.' Yu deadpanned.

'Hey!'

Meanwhile the demons attacking the village had turned their attack on InuYasha who was sending Wind Scar left, right and centre as the terrified village people huddled around a broken hut for safety. Kirara loomed over some of the other demons that were higher up in the sky allowing Sango to throw Hiraikotsu at them and defeating them instantly. Sacred arrows zoomed across the sky, purifying the demons they hit while sutra paralyzed the demons before disintegrating them. Yu and Shippo smiled as the demons were slowly vanquished.

'Go for it you guys!' Shippo shouted from Yu's shoulders. 'You can do it!'

'Yeah! Show those demons not to mess with our village!' Yu cheered.

The head demon growled as they turned to see Yu and Shippo. 'Argg! You filthy half-breed! Die!' The demon charged towards Yu and Shippo, Shippo's screams alerting the group.

'Shippo! Yu!'

Yu jumped out of the way at last second with a speed that could impress Koga, causing the demon to crash to the ground.

'For a full blood demon, you're really slow.' Yu taunted as the demon collected himself.

'Foolish child. Do you think that you, a weakling little half-breed could defeat me?'

'A "weakling little half-breed" managed to beat your full-blooded mother. So tell me "o mighty demon" which one of us is the weak one?'

The demon growled angrily at Yu's taunting while Shippo wailed. 'What are you doing?! Don't make him angry!'

The demon charged towards the two children, rage radiating off him like an aura. InuYasha reacted instantly.

'Die! Wind Scar!'

The demon saw the powerful attack and dodged it.

'What?!'

'He dodged the Wind Scar!' Shippo yelled panicky.

Kagome readied an arrow on to her bow. 'My turn!' She let the arrow fly only for the same result to happen.

'He's faster than the others!' Miroku realised as he moved to unwrap the seal in his hand. The Wind Tunnel should be able to help take care of this problem no matter how fast the demon would be. The demon flew past Yu and Shippo and headed straight towards the villagers huddling for shelter.

'Die you filthy humans!'

The villagers screamed and immediately scattered, leaving the less fortunate ones to be left trapped in the hut.

'The villagers!'

Yu raced to Miroku and snatched the shakujo and sutra off him, dumping Shippo into his arms. 'Sorry! Need to borrow this!'

'What the-? Hey, what are you doing?!'

Yu ignored Miroku and raced towards the demon, delivering a good whack to the head using the shakujo. The dazed demon crumpled to the ground, allowing the villagers to escape. Everyone blinked at the scene. The demon snarled at the scene only to see what Yu was wielding and his eyes widened.

'Those are the monk's weapons.'

Yu smirked at the demons fear. 'Are you afraid? You better be. I'm your worst nightmare.'

Yu swung the shakujo again at the demon who this time managed to dodge. InuYasha raised the Tessaiga only for Yu to point the shakujo at him. 'No, please. Let me.'

'Are you crazy?! What makes you think you can beat this demon with a weapon you don't know how to use?!' InuYasha shouted.

Yu smirked. 'Simple. I'm a half-demon. Now, don't interfere or I'll kill you. No, really. I will.'

Her voice went dangerously low and there was a dangerous and rather scary look in her eyes. She looked a little like Sango when she was in very bad mood with Miroku and had to face a demon. That look where at that moment, nobody could beat her. InuYasha shuddered a little.

'Oh...okay.'

Yu smirked as she turned to face the demon. Kirara dropped to the ground and Sango jumped off her back to join them. 'Is this a good idea?' she asked sounding doubtful.

'I'm not sure.' Kagome said honestly. Sure Yu was half-demon like InuYasha but InuYasha had some experience to this and was a lot older than Yu. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The demon charged at her.

'Curse you!'

Yu swung the shakujo effortless at the demon's head, her smirk widening. 'Idiot. You're not very smart.' She wacked him again, sending him flying a few feet along the ground. Shippo stared.

'She's strong.'

Yu raced towards the demon, ready to swing at him again. The demon saw her and began to take off. 'I refuse to be beaten by a half-demon.'

Yu looked up and simply sighed. 'You know, you're only prolonging this. Just come down and you'll die a bit more peacefully.' She pulled out the three sutra she had taken from Miroku early and they began to glow with energy.

'She can use talismans?!' Sango realised. The demon flitted as fast as he could out of the village.

'He's getting away!' Shippo shouted.

'Oh no he's won't! Go!' Yu threw the sutra at the demon which soared across the sky and latched on to the demon. The demon shrieked out in pain as the energy pulsed through his muscles and he fell out of the sky. Yu jumped up at a height that again Koga would have been proud of with the shakujo held high.

'Disappear.'

She smashed the staff at the demon, causing it to disintegrate at the final blow. She landed silently on the ground with elegance of a cat and the air of someone who had been doing this for ages. 'Heh. Too easy.' Yu turned to see the dumbfounded group and casually gave the shakujo to Miroku. 'Here. Sorry I had to take it off you like that.'

'Huh? Oh, no problem...'

InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga before approaching Yu. 'Kid...how did you do that?'

Yu looked up before smiling that mischievous grin and putting a finger to her lips. 'Sorry. Can't tell.'

InuYasha twitched in annoyance. 'What do you mean you can't tell?!'

'It's a secret.'

'What's the big secret about that?!'

'I'll tell you if you promise to teach me how to use your big sword!'

InuYasha quickly ended the conversation by smacking Yu on the head. 'Dream on, idiot!'

Miroku stared at Yu, looking thoughtful. Kagome followed his gaze and realised what he must be thinking. 'Do you think that Yu may have spiritual powers?'

Sango came round as Miroku began to answer. 'It may be possible but I've never heard of demons or half-demons that have been able to use spiritual weapons.'

'I've never heard of it either.' Sango admitted.

'Maybe Yu's a special half-demon which no one's ever heard about.' Shippo suggested.

'Maybe.'

Kagome looked around to see the villagers of the attack gathering round, checking on everyone and looking to see if there was anyone who had been hurt. Regardless of how Yu had done it, she had managed to save the village and save innocent lives from being taken. At the moment, that was good enough.

...

'Thank you so much. It appears we own you much more than we could afford.'

'Think nothing of it.' Miroku reassured them with a wave although the thought of being paid did sound really good. The old man who had asked them to convince Yu to leave the other villagers alone had come to thank the group and Yu personally. Yu, while shocked at the unusual kind treatment, happily accepted his thanks and apologises for the still hostile villagers' behalf and happily went home to collect some medical herbs at his request, ignoring the glares the villagers were sending her.

Kagome smiled. 'Well, seeing as the demons are gone, I doubt you'll be having more problems.'

The old man smiled as well. 'Yes. It appears so. And seeing that Yu won't be causing us any trouble, I don't think we will have much to worry about.'

InuYasha fidgeted. 'Now that that's all sorted, shouldn't we be going?'

'It is getting late now.' Sango agreed. 'We should leave.' Seeing how any sort of inn that had been there was probably destroyed during the attack, there was no real point in staying in the village much longer.

'Well, I guess we'll be off then.' Miroku confirmed as everyone said their goodbyes and began to go.

'Wait.' The group turned back to see the man.

'Now what?' InuYasha huffed rudely earning a look from Kagome.

The man hesitated before he continued. 'I know I have no right ask you for more than what you've done for us today but I have one last request.'

'What is it?' Sango asked.

'Please take the half-demon child with you.'

There was a moment of shocked silence before InuYasha broke it.

'Are you crazy?! We can't just take a kid along with us!'

'InuYasha is right.' Miroku sighed, slightly surprised he was actually saying that. 'Yu is a very powerful half-demon but what we are doing is too dangerous to bring her with us. We'd be endangering her.'

'Not to mention, some demons might come after her to claim that strange spiritual power of hers.' Sango pointed.

The man smiled wryly before he continued. 'All the more reason I think she should go with you. The child could save us from a thousand demons and the people of this village would still hate and despise her. It wouldn't take long before another incident like that poor boy happened again and I'm not eager for that to repeat itself. Besides after seeing her defeat that demon and talking to her, I doubt living a quiet life is what she desires. I think she wants to do what you are doing, slaying troublesome demons. She won't get that or the answers about her powers by staying here so please, will you take her along with you?'

'Err...'

'Really? I can go with them?'

Everyone turned to see Yu who was looking at them with wide excited eyes. It was going to be hard to say no to that face.

'Well, Yu...' Miroku never finished.

'Please! Please, oh please, oh please! I'll do everything you say and I won't get in your way and I'll do my best! Please!'

InuYasha intervened before anyone could say anything. 'You're not coming, you little squirt! We can't drag you along with us!'

'Sit!' Yu ordered angrily and InuYasha face palmed the floor. Everyone grimed. In the chaos, everyone had forgotten that Yu could "sit" InuYasha. She turned to the others and quickly became an excited child again. 'Please! Please! I'm begging you!'

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

'I'm sure if we just take her to the next village, it'll be okay.' Kagome suggested with Yu nodding eagerly.

Miroku smiled, happy to have found a solution. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'I think that would work.' Sango agreed.

'I'd like to have someone closer to my age to talk to.' Shippo added.

'Whatever! Just as long as she doesn't do that again!' InuYasha groaned as he began to sit up. Yu's face lit up and she yelled in excitement, jumping on to the nearest person who turned out to be InuYasha. 'I'm leaving! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

'Get off of me!' InuYasha shouted as he pushed Yu in the hopes she'd let go while the others smiled at the scene. It looked like for the time being there was another member in the team.


End file.
